


end of the year writing meme (2016)

by fantastiken



Category: VIXX
Genre: writing meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:23:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9164032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantastiken/pseuds/fantastiken
Summary: just a little review of what 2016 was for me, writing-wise.





	

**number of fics:** 32 (+3 in spanish)  
**number of words written:** 74816  
**-posted: 45269 (+11546)  
**-not posted: 5834 (+12167)

 **fandoms:**  
**-of fics posted: vixx  
**-of fics not posted: vixx, bts, monsta x, exo  
**ships written:** every vixx ship except neo and navi, plus two ot6, four ot3 (hyukrabin, keohyuk, wontaekbin and hyukenbin) and two member-centric fics (sanghyuk and wonsik)  
**most common ship:** hyukbin, kenbin, kenvi, keo (2 fics each)

 **longest fic:** _i come to you in pieces (so you can make me whole)_ → kenvi, 15298 words  
**shortest fic:** _burn out in the night sky_ → hyukbin, 203 words

 **exchanges, fests, etc.:**  
**-english: forvixx, alesserrain's three sentence ficathon  
**-spanish: seoul nights, la libreta turista

 **list of fics posted**  
⭐january  
** _-a guy like you should wear a warning_  
** _-pick me up, i'm falling (for you)_  
** _-a three-point shot means a win_  
⭐february  
** _-grítame en silencio_ [spanish]  
⭐march  
** _-the call of the moon_  
⭐april  
** _-and the clock strikes midnight_  
⭐may  
** _-pictures of us_  
** _-grítame en silencio_ \- prólogo [spanish]  
⭐june  
** _-blood still stains when the sheets are washed_  
** _-burn out in the night sky_  
** _-love me tomorrow_  
** _-snap a picture (snap me in half)_  
** _-switch_  
** _-what color is your death?_  
** _-a bet's a bet_  
** _-dead, alive, dead_  
** _-lost in translation_  
** _-bunny trap_  
** _-of coffee drops and the light in your dead eyes_  
** _-i see things ahead (they will kill me)_  
** _-boy, you're like cream_  
** _-pull my trigger_  
** _-good morning, sunshine_  
** _-girls like girls, too_  
⭐august  
** _-i come to you in pieces (so you can make me whole)_  
⭐september  
** _-risky thrills_  
** _-니가 좋은 이유 (Why I Like You)_ [spanish]  
⭐december  
** _-the fight never ends_  
** _-another kind of magic_  
** _-seasons_  
** _-who i am today (is worse than other times)_  
** _-can't save what's left of you_  
** _-now burn, baby, burn_  
** _-i forgive you, forget you— the end_  
** _-slow it down (‘cause i can’t breathe)_


End file.
